


unafraid (you can name your scars) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Kings & Queens, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: There's something moving in the depths of the armory.





	unafraid (you can name your scars) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [unafraid (you can name your scars)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393672) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Recorded as a part of [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX](https://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/3207702.html). Thanks so much to Bessyboo for the amazing cover!!

cover art by Bessyboo

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/unafriad%20\(you%20can%20name%20your%20scars\).mp3) | 6:15 | 4.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX Podbook](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IX.m4b) | 9:27:12 | 273 MB  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
